Me ama
by MayRingo
Summary: Бойтесь своих желаний: иногда они сбываются. Приурочено ко дню святого Валентина. AU, fluff, OOC


Название: Me ama.  
>Автор: MayRingo<br>Бета: Mello4ka  
>Жанр: romance, fluff, ER<br>Пейринг: Саске/Наруто  
>Рейтинг: PG-13<br>Размер: мини  
>Предупреждение: ООС, АУ, cross-dressing<br>Размещение: не стоит  
>Дисклеймер: вселенная и персонажи принадлежат Масаси Кишимото<p>

Солнечное февральское утро для раскинувшегося на середине изрядно помятой постели молодого человека оказалось теплым, мягким и… мурлычущим? По-детски сморщив нос и прищурившись от яркого солнца, отражаемого снегом прямо в окно, он наконец привстал и сладко потянулся, задев левой рукой что-то мягкое и услышав недовольный писк. Все-таки не померещилось. Задумчиво нахмурившись, он оглядел постель, но источник звука так и не нашел, поэтому, списав все на утренний недосып, он свесил ноги с кровати и откинул одело, как вновь услышал тихое мяуканье.

- Что за…

Теперь он безуспешно то поднимал, то опускал одеяло и исследовал подушку вдоль и поперек в тщетной попытке отыскать доказательство того, что с ума он еще не сошел.

- Слева, - послышался мрачный голос.

Он поднял взгляд и увидел, видимо, только что зашедшего в комнату молодого человека с холодным взглядом и скрещенными на груди руками.

- Что?

- Слева. То, что ты ищешь, слева от тебя, Наруто, - сверкнув глазами, повторил вошедший.

Повернув голову в указанном направлении, он увидел алую ленточку с бантиком, затерявшуюся в складках белоснежного одеяла. Протянув руку к находке, Наруто двумя пальцами потянул ее на себя, но почувствовал непонятное сопротивление, а затем вновь услышал уже боле громкий писк. Нагнувшись пониже, чтобы разглядеть, что это там такое, он в итоге нос к носу столкнулся с мокрым розовым носом пушистого создания.

- Да это же… - не веря своим глазам, Наруто взял теплый комочек под передние лапки и на вытянутых руках выставил его вперед, чтобы разглядеть получше, ведь тот был настолько белым, что совсем терялся на фоне только вчера купленного постельного белья. Котенок снова сдавленно пискнул и уставился своими черными глазками-пуговками на странного гиганта, потревожившего его сон.

- Молодец, Наруто, садись, пять, - раздался язвительный голос у двери. Брюнет с нарочито растрепанными волосами криво ухмылялся, держа в одной руке непонятно откуда взявшуюся указку, а в другой – явно вырванную из какого-то журнала статью про животных, в центре которой красовалось изображение матерого рыжего кота. – Это именно он.

- И чего ты так взвинтился, Саске? – продолжая держать котенка в руках, Наруто чуть нагнулся вправо, кидая удивленный взгляд на своего парня.

- Ничего, - безразлично отозвался тот, откидывая в сторону страницу и указку. – Нравится? - добавил он почти с угрозой.

- Д-да. То есть я очень удивлен, - ошарашено ответил Наруто. – Откуда он здесь?

- Я принес.

- Зачем? – голубые глаза изумленно распахнулись.

- Ты сам вечно жалуешься на то, что тебе не хватает романтики и что я, как ты недавно выразился, чурбан бесчувственный. Вот, пожалуйста, держи свою романтику. А теперь одевайся и иди есть свой чертов праздничный, лю... - Саске запнулся, а затем явно с усилием продолжил, - любовный завтрак, - с этими словами он резко развернулся и вышел за дверь, не забыв ею предусмотрительно хлопнуть.

- Любовный? – Наруто так и замер, продолжая сверлить взглядом дверь.

Опомнившись, он захлопал глазами и удивленно посмотрел на неожиданно спокойно ведущего себя у него в руках котенка, рассматривавшего соседнюю стену. Наруто проследил за взглядом и наткнулся на розовый в цветочек календарь, который когда-то специально купил назло вечно хмурому Саске. По прошествии каждого дня с клетки с датой нужно было срывать сердечко, и сейчас последним открытым числом было 13, а это значит, что сегодня…

Перед сконфуженным Наруто, сидящим, робко ссутулившись, за кухонным столом, с грохотом появилась тарелка, на которой красовалась яичница в виде рожицы, которая, видимо, изначально была задумана, как веселая и влюбленная. На деле же улыбка из бекона была какая-то перекошенная, а один желток на половину растекся по блюду, окончательно ставя воображение парня, пытавшееся все исправить хотя бы мысленно, в тупик.

- Ешь, - небрежно бросил Саске, надевая изящные очки с прямоугольными линзами без оправы и усаживаясь за соседний стул с чашечкой кофе и финансовой газетой в руках.

- Спасибо, - пробормотал Наруто, протягивая руку к вилке.

- Нет, Узумаки, стой!

Парень тут же в страхе отдернул руку и вжался в стену.

- Это не те вилка и нож, - уже спокойнее продолжил Саске, забирая приборы и кладя миниатюрные замены с пластиковыми сердцами на конце.

Под тяжелым, пристальным взглядом Учихи Наруто осторожно взял предложенное в руки и попытался отрезать кусочек бекона, но, судя по всему, нож оказался больше декоративным, потому что был совершенно тупым. Увидев, как нахмурился Саске, Узумаки яростнее поднажал на вилку и нож, буквально раздирая несчастную еду на не менее несчастной тарелке, закончив это дело улетевшим куда-то на пол желтком.

- Ой, - вжав голову Саске.

- Ничего, до… - он снова запнулся на полуслове, - дорогой, я сам все сделаю.

Наруто ошарашено так и растекся по спинке стула, смотря, как его всегда с иголочки одетый любовник, стоя на коленях в модных джинсах, вытирает пол и забрызганный холодильник, а затем, вымыв руки, как ни в чем не бывало, садится на свое место и продолжает пить ужасно горький кофе.

Этот День Святого Валентина обещал быть долгим.

- Собирайся, - мрачно сказал Саске, подойдя к беззаботно рассевшемуся на мягком кресле Наруто, который с увлечением смотрел очередную серию любимого Спанч Боба.

- Куда? – лениво спросил Узумаки, вытягивая шею, чтобы заглянуть за его спину на загороженный экран.

- Сюрприз, - ответил Учиха и попытался призывно улыбнуться, искривив губы в обещающей скорую смерть ухмылке.

Рука Наруто, поглаживавшая за ухом у урчащего котенка у него на руках, замерла на месте.

- К-какой еще сюрприз? Саске, мне ничего не надо, ты и так сделал мне прекрасный подарок на праздник, - попробовал спастись он, раздумывая, в какую бы сторону ринуться, чтобы его не поймали. Хотя бы сразу.

- Ну нет, лю… любимый, - Саске растянулся в еще более широкой улыбке, отчего Наруто передернуло. – Всё еще только начинается. Давай, иди одеваться, а я буду ждать тебя здесь, - с этими словами он за шкирку взял у него из рук котенка и уселся на диван.

- Но нам не с кем оставить Зайку!

- Это еще кто?

- Это твой утренний подарок мне, - ответил Узумаки, пытаясь выхватить животное.

- Зайка… - сморщившись и с каким-то гадким удовольствием растягивая гласные, повторил Учиха. – Не волнуйся, я уже договорился с соседкой, так что она за ним присмотрит.

Наруто ничего не оставалось делать, как, ругнувшись про себя, уйти в свою комнату.

Через двадцать минут он вышел оттуда в черных джинсах и белом обтягивающем свитере и как можно соблазнительнее продефилировал мимо Саске, пытаясь использовать свой последний козырь. Если Учиха сейчас возбудится, всё оставшееся четырнадцатое февраля и половину пятнадцатого они проведут за жарким сексом, и, да, потом у Наруто будет болеть всё, включая зубы, но стоило потерпеть, ведь еще неизвестно, куда его заведет это неожиданное стремление Саске устроить романтический День Всех Влюбленных в лучших традициях сопливых женских сериалов.

Наматывая вокруг дивана четвертый круг, Узумаки начал подозревать, что где-то его во всех отношениях превосходный план дал осечку: ранее возбудимый с одного призывного взгляда Саске до сих пор и бровью не повел, а продолжал с хмурым сосредоточением играть с котенком бантиком из бумаги на ниточке.

Обдумывая вдруг срочно понадобившийся план Б и не забывая при этом вилять задницей, Наруто споткнулся о провод от телевизора и с грохотом растянулся прямо у ног так тщательно соблазняемого им объекта. Учиха вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на ковер, на котором продолжал лежать красный от злости Наруто.

- Так ты уже всё. Чего сразу не сказал? Вставай, пойдем, - спокойно произнес он и направился к входной двери, а Наруто, пыхтя и ругаясь уже вслух, поплелся вслед за ним.

Выйдя из подъезда новомодного дома и оказавшись на оживленной улице, Наруто огляделся вокруг, вдыхая прохладный зимний воздух и щурясь от яркого солнца.

- Вот и чего ты вышел без шапки? И завяжи шарф нормально, - из лиричных мыслей его вывел колючий голос любимого, с несвойственной ему агрессивной заботой начавшего застегивать его куртку на все две молнии по горло и затягивая существующий, по сути, просто для красоты вязаный шарф в разноцветную полоску. – Вот так гораздо лучше, - резюмировал Саске и, взяв Наруто за руку, потащил за собой.

- Послушай, а куда мы все-таки идем? – решился спросить тот.

- Да мы, собственно, уже и пришли, - чересчур радостно ответил Саске и остановился.

- Да мы же никуда еще не у… - вдруг Наруто замолчал, все же оставив рот открытым: прямо перед ним стояла самая настоящая карета без крыши, запряженная двумя статными вороными лошадьми, и с кучером в камзоле. – Что это?..

- Это карета для моей принцессы, - возвестил Саске, открывая дверцу и делая приглашающий жест. – Садись, любовь моя, - источая сладкий яд, добавил он, хитро щуря глаза.

- Никуда я не собираюсь садиться, - заупрямился Узумаки и сделал шаг назад.

- Садись сейчас же, - сквозь зубы процедил Саске, впившись в него взглядом. – Я уже за всё заплатил, да и люди смотрят. Садись, - повторил он с нажимом.

Понимая, что брыкаться себе дороже, Наруто вздохнул, но все-таки подал руку и позволил усадить себя на сиденье. Саске лихо заскочил за ним следом и крикнул кучеру:

- Трогай!

После он облегченно откинулся на спинку мягкого сидения и с улыбкой надел огромные солнцезащитные очки.

- Саске, куда мы едем? – спросил Наруто, вжимаясь в угол.

- Да так, покататься по городу, - мечтательно ответил тот.

- Что? Покататься? Да что ты тут мне устроил! Я же на весь мир опозорюсь! Так уже и вижу эти ужасные заголовки чертовых журналов: «Новая любимая модель D&G нашла себе принца!», «Лучику Нару осталось только платье нацепить!».

- Лучик Нару… Какое у тебя все-таки идиотское прозвище.

- Зато мое имя продается, и я не позволю тебе мне его испортить!

- Сиди и помалкивай, моя конфетка, - угрожающе посмотрел на него Саске, чуть сдвинув очки вниз. – Наслаждайся праздником, ты ведь сам этого хотел. А будешь капризничать, мое агентство запрячет твое портфолио на самую дальнюю и самую пыльную полку.

Наруто прикусил язык: Учиха действительно мог выполнить свою угрозу. Даже больше – он очень любил претворять в жизнь такие свои обещания.

Надув губы и съехав на сидении как можно ниже, он пробурчал:

- Мой провал будет на твоей совести, - а подумав, добавил, - сам вон какие очки нацепил, чтобы не узнали…

А затем было самое известное в столице кафе для влюбленных, где Учиха заставил его пить с ним ужасно сладкий коктейль из одного гигантского стакана, украшенного ленточками и блестками. Следом были заснеженная аллея в парке и клубничное мороженое, затем приуроченная к празднику ярмарка специально для парочек, где Саске с садистским удовольствием выиграл ему гигантского плюшевого медведя и голубого кролика. Сердца, ленты, мишура, блестки, стразы и валентинки – все смешалось в светлой голове, заполняя мысли розовым туманом безумного наслаждения и… кипящей внутри жаждой мести.

Домой они попали только к десяти вчера, уставшие и довольные. Вернее смертельно уставший Наруто и безмерно довольный собой Саске. Быстро скинув с себя верхнюю одежду, Узумаки прошел в зал и, бросив игрушки прямо на пол, со стоном улегся на диван и с удовольствием вытянул гудящие ноги.

- Дорогой, ты что, устал? – со смешком спросил Саске, подходя ближе.

- Не то слово, - тихо отозвался Наруто и сонливо потер пальцами глаза.

- Может, мне сделать тебе специальную романтическую ванну? – почти с издевкой спросил он, уже спокойно выговаривая слова, ранее ему не доступные.

Наруто уж хотел было отказаться, но в последний момент передумал

- Да, с удовольствием бы принял душистую ванну, - отвернувшись лицом к спинке, ответил он и хитро улыбнулся так, чтобы его парень не увидел.

- Правда? – удивился Саске. – Ну хорошо, сейчас все сделаю, - он развернулся и направился в ванную комнату, где послышался шум воды и звон каких-то склянок.

Быстро подскочив на месте, Узумаки ринулся в спальню и рывком открыл дверцу шкафа, зарывшись в него с головой.

- Любимый, твоя ванна готова, - гадко хихикнул сам себе Учиха, запуская в финальном жесте резиновую уточку в розовую от специальной морской соли воду, теперь пахнущую вишней.

- Да, дорогой, я уже готов, - неожиданно послышался томный голос совсем рядом.

Саске резко обернулся и увидел перед собой симпатичную девушку с короткой стрижкой. Только через несколько секунд до него дошло, что это и есть его парень, просто сейчас на нем была надета белая шелковая кофточка и юбка того же цвета. На поясе был голубой ремешок, а на ногах белые в голубую полоску гетры. А еще его Наруто стоял в домашних тапочках на каблуках и с пушком.

- Ах, ты уже всё сделал, малыш, - сладко протянул Узумаки, пальцами пробуя воду и довольно чмокая застывшего в изумлении Саске прямо в кончик носа.

- Я… я…

- Да, ты иди, а дальше я сам, - подмигнул Наруто и, присев на край ванны, стал медленно стаскивать правую гетру.

Стоящий рядом и немигающим взглядом наблюдавший за этим действом Саске нервно сглотнул.

На пол мягко один за одним опускались предметы одежды, пока Наруто не остался в одной юбке. Встав, он повернулся к Учихе спиной и, наклонившись, начал лениво стаскивать ее вниз. Вдруг он почувствовал легкое прикосновение теплых пальцев к своим бедрам. Выпрямившись, он одним движением скинул юбку на пол, отбросил ее в сторону ногой и повернулся. Сейчас на него жадным взглядом смотрел голодный зверь в человеческом обличье, готовый в любую минуту сорваться. Наруто всегда льстило, как сильно всегда невозмутимый Учиха возбуждался только от одного его вида, поэтому и сейчас он сладко улыбнулся и мягко притянул его к себе, почувствовав, как дрожат от нетерпения губы любовника. Наруто знал, что этого момента Саске ждал уже давно, ведь в последнее время у них обоих было слишком много работы, чтобы оставалось время еще и друг на друга, поэтому сейчас он игрался с почти рычащим от недовольства Саске, кисти которого он сжал, не давая прикоснуться к себе. Только поцелуй, а этого любвеобильному Учихе всегда было мало. Хоть на вид Узумаки и выглядел не слишком мужественно, а скорее даже наоборот, силы в нем было довольно много. Поэтому он без труда прижал Саске к двери, продолжая сминать его губы в жарком поцелуе. Тот часто отдавал ему ведущую роль в самом начале, так что не был особо этому удивлен и не сопротивлялся. По-настоящему он изумился, когда неожиданно оказался за дверью ванной комнаты, которая стремительно закрывалась прямо перед его носом. На прощание ему лишь хитрецой сверкнули два голубых глаза.

- Стой, Наруто! Подожди, что ты делаешь?

- О, я просто закрыл за тобой дверь, ты ведь не против? – изнутри послышался щелчок замка.

- Естественно, я против! Открой немедленно!

- Ну нет, любимый, эта ванна ведь только для меня, - усмехнулся Наруто и прислонился к двери спиной, давясь смехом.

- Я предупредил!

- Ах-ах, какая приятная водичка, - Наруто заплескал рукой в воде, притворяясь, будто уже туда залез.

- Впусти меня!

- Что-что ты сказал? – крикнул он, нарочито включая кран на полную мощность.

- Открой эту чертову дверь!

- Боже, наверно, мне показалось, что ты что-то сказал, извини. О, Саске! – он всплеснул руками, будто бы только что вспомнил. - Я ведь совсем забыл. С Днем Святого Валентина! – крикнул он, наконец погружаясь в ароматную воду по подбородок, победно улыбаясь самому себе.


End file.
